Promises
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: AU-ish. Historia Reiss remembers the little boy who gave her the tomato plush. But, after seven years, does he remember her? Romano\Christa, with a jealous Ymir.


**A\N: I decided to pair these two because both of their childhoods sucked, and they just look cute together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Attack on Titan.**

* * *

A little eight year old girl stood in her backyard watching her mother read. Historia never knew why her mother ignored her. She had read books and even saw a movie on TV that showed a loving relationship between a mother and daughter. So, why did her mother hate her? Was she a bad child?

She had no friends, and she never went anywhere further than her backyard. She had nobody to play with. She was alone.

Suddenly, she heard someone crying. Being so young, curiosity took over her. However, due to her lack of knowledge of dealing with other people, due to living a life full of neglect, she was also a little afraid. But, she found a small box, and stood on it so she would be tall enough to stand look over the fence.

What she saw was a little boy around her age. He had brown hair with an odd curl sticking out, and green eyes that were red puffy due to crying. He was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans, and holding a plush tomato in his hands. Historia was amazed, because this was the first time she had seen a boy in real life. However, she once again took notice of the fact, that he was crying.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Historia asked, not knowing what else to say or do. The boy looked up at her, as more tears fell down.

"No! Everybody likes my stupid brother more than me! It's not fair! Nobody pays attention to me!" The boy said. Historia flinched, because for the first time in her life, she wasn't ignored.

"I'm paying attention to you." Historia said, once again not sure what to do.

"I don't know you." The boy said.

"Nobody pays attention to me either. So, I know what it feels like." Historia said.

"R-really? Can we be friends then?" The boy asked. Historia's eyes widened. A friend? Was this boy serious?

"Do you mean it?" Historia asked.

"Yeah. Nobody pays attention to us so let's be friends." The boy said as he held out his hand. Historia reluctantly shook it.

"What's your name?" Historia asked.

"Lovino Vargas. Yours?" Lovino asked.

"Historia Reiss." Historia said. Lovino's eyes then widened as he remembered something.

"I have to go!" Lovino said.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Historia asked. Lovino shrugged.

"I don't know. But, if we don't, I want you to have this." Lovino said before handing over the tomato plush.

"Do you promise that we'll meet again?" Historia asked.

"Promise." Lovino said. He waved goodbye before running away. Historia looked at the small toy in her hand. As soon as she made a friend, he left. She wondered if he would keep his promise.

**~7 years later~**

Christa's life improved in the last few years. Her mother passed away, and she moved in with her new friend, Ymir, and her family. She changed her name to "Christa Lenz" so she could try to put her past behind her. But, although she appeared to be a kind and happy girl, she was quite the opposite. The memories of her childhood would haunt her almost every day. Although one stuck out to her. The memory of the little boy named Lovino never faded from her memory. She still had the tomato plush and took it with her almost everywhere. The thing that saddened her was that she hadn't seen Lovino for years.

One day, she was in the park with Ymir, just enjoying the day. When all of a sudden, a boy around her age, came out of nowhere.

"Ve~ come on, brother! I want to get some gelato!" The boy said. The thing was, he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up slamming into Christa.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" The boy said. He had red hair with an odd curl, and brown eyes. He kind of looked like…

"Just get off of the ragazza (girl), fratello (brother)." Another voice. Christa's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Sure, it was deeper, but there was no doubt about who it belonged to. And, she was just as shocked as she saw Lovino approach them and pull the other boy, who was apparently his brother off of her. She didn't know what to do or say, should she say "hi" or something like "do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry about my brother. He be kind of clumsy." Lovino said. Christa smiled.

"It's alright. It was just an accident." Christa said.

"Wow, you're really nice! My name is Feliciano, and this is my big brother, Lovino!" Feliciano said.

"Thank you. My name is Christa, and this is my friend, Ymir." Christa said. Ymir just stared coldly at Feliciano. Feliciano flinched a little. Christa looked at Lovino, wanting him to show some kind of proof that he remembered her. But, Lovino looked like this was the first time they met, when it was actually the second. However, that's when she remembered the toy in her pocket. She took out the plush tomato from her pocket, and it didn't take long for Lovino to notice it.

"Where did you get that?" Lovino asked. Christa looked at the toy and remembered the first time she met Lovino.

"An old friend gave it to me." Christa said. Lovino's bored expression turned into one of shock.

"Can I speak with you. Alone?" Lovino asked. Christa nodded.

"Make it short." Ymir said.

"Yes, please, make it short!" Feliciano said. When Lovino and Christa were sure they weren't in hearing distance of Feliciano and Ymir, Lovino took the tomato out of her hand.

"When I was eight years old, I had a toy like this. But, I met a girl and she was just like me. Nobody gave a second thought about us. But, after I met her, we became friends, and I gave her that toy, and I didn't see her after that because I had to move in with my stepbrother, who lived really far away until recently. So let me ask you this, do you know Historia Reiss?" Lovino asked. Christa shook her head.

"I don't know Historia Reiss." Christa said. Lovino looked disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for-" Lovino said before being cut off.

"I am Historia Reiss." Christa said. Lovino's eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Historia!?" Lovino said.

"Yes, Lovino, it's me." Christa said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! How did I not recognize you!?" Lovino said before Christa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovino, it's alright." Christa said.

"You're not mad?" Lovino asked.

"No, I'm not. I just thought you forgot about me." Christa said.

"Well I never did Historia… Christa… S*it this will take awhile to get used to." Lovino said.

"Let's just get back to Ymir and Feliciano." Christa said. They then went back to the other two, and Lovino was hugged by his younger brother.

"She's so scary! I don't want to be alone with her!" Feliciano said.

After that, the two friends caught up on each others lives. They felt happy to have someone who actually understood them in their lives. They continued to grow closer and closer until…

"I really like you. Do you like me?" Christa asked.

"Yes." Lovino said. Christa pulled the boy into a hug.

And, neither of them noticed Ymir glaring at Lovino.

* * *

**A\N: Oh, Ymir, why must you be so jealous?**


End file.
